<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh my god, they were roommates by abbyneedstochill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948388">Oh my god, they were roommates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyneedstochill/pseuds/abbyneedstochill'>abbyneedstochill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, Confessions, Getting Together, Human AU, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Rain, analogical - Freeform, going on a walk, oh my god they were roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyneedstochill/pseuds/abbyneedstochill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil and Logan go on a walk in the middle of the night, because why not?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh my god, they were roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just nearly two thousand words of analogical born out of my perpetual need for content lol, I hope you guys like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan shivered as a cold wind blew past him. The wind around him had picked up speed, become more dynamic over the past few minutes. Above him, the clouds seemed to hang lower than they had the past few days. The earthy scent around him confirmed it, it was going to be a rainy night. He wouldn’t normally even be outside at two in the morning on the brink of a storm without at least an umbrella. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there he was, because Logan was a man of very few weaknesses. He was painfully unreserved in any opportunity he could discuss the subjects he loved, much to the utter confusion of everyone around him, and he was almost impressively quick at drawing up walls of concrete around his fears and vulnerabilities. He often said he would swan-dive off a cliff to rescue a jar of crofters’ jam, only half-joking. But most frustratingly, Logan had spent the past couple of days dealing with feelings that he didn’t remember asking for and they seemed to have buried his sensibilities under a figurative pile of rubble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s go on a walk.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Virgil, it’s nearly two in the morning” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know, let’s go.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He met Virgil in a philosophy class at the beginning of their freshman year and quickly became friends. He was snarky and clever and seemed to enjoy getting into friendly arguments with Logan. Naturally, they got along well. They eventually started to spend more time together, and became close friends. When sophomore year began, they decided to get a flat in the city together. They settled well into their domesticity, spending evenings and late nights staring at computer screens muttering complaints laden with caffeine and exhaustion at each other from opposite sides of their couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the past two years, Logan noticed little things that seemed odd to him. He noticed the way he found himself memorizing every fact he learned about Virgil as if he was going to be tested on his knowledge at any moment. He noticed the way he found himself defaulting to his conversations with Virgil when he needed a funny story to tell. More than once, he noticed the fluttering in his chest, the churning in his stomach, his complete inability to stop smiling around him. For a long time, he didn't think much of it, chalking it all up to the comfort and ease of their friendship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, two days ago, Logan came home from class later than he usually did to find that Virgil had bought him some coffee, just the way he liked it. An iced americano, one pump of vanilla. Virgil had remembered, and that was when Logan knew that he was completely and utterly doomed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You bought me coffee?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, yeah, I went to go pick some up and I figured I might as well get you some"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You got my coffee order right"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I've known you for three years, Logan, of course I got your coffee order right" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ah, yes, of course. Well, thank you, Virgil" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan excused himself to his room, saying that he needed to go drop some things inside. He couldn't think very straight, both in the literal and the metaphorical sense. He was all too aware of the heat across his cheeks, too aware of the pounding of his heart. He was only really sure of one thing, that he probably should have figured out a long time ago: somehow, his traitorous heart had gone and caught some feelings for his best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil was right next to him, kicking at a stone as he walked. Logan felt the corner of his mouth lifting upwards as he looked at Virgil, his hands shoved into his pockets and hair flopping around his face as he moved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind picked up around them. Logan heard the sound of leaves rustling and falling paired against footsteps hitting concrete. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's probably going to rain," he said "we should probably head back soon"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, what's a little rain?" Virgil turned towards Logan. In the dim glow of the streetlights, Logan managed to make out the smirk across his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're going to get both of us sick" Logan muttered in disdain, earning a chuckle from his companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't see you running back home, L" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Logan found himself replying, surprised at how softly it came out "No, I suppose not" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil only smiled in reply and Logan found himself, once again, feeling betrayed at the way his facial muscles mimicked the expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some part of him wanted to tell Virgil that he was infuriatingly thoughtful and kind and intelligent, that the way he smiled never failed to make Logan feel lightheaded, that he had an incredibly hard time not talking about him to other people because some of his favourite memories of the past three years had been silly conversations with Virgil, and that the fact that he had the absolute audacity to be all of that, everything that had made Logan’s brain latch onto his presence for his daily dopamine supply, was quite frankly, rude, but Logan wouldn’t change a single thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, perhaps one thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"This is preposterous," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Logan thought to himself. He hadn't noticed anything that suggested that Virgil shared his feelings and wishing on the possibility wouldn't help him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had considered just being upfront, telling Virgil that he seemed to have a very inconvenient crush, seeing how things went. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn't do it. Logan knew that sooner or later, he would have to tell Virgil how he felt. But for now, they were walking around in the middle of the night and things were fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey, a slope!” Virgil said, interrupting Logan’s thoughts. “Let’s go”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you-” Logan started to say before Virgil cut him off by grabbing his hand and setting off down the slope in front of them. Logan managed to keep his balance as he ran behind his friend, laughing through the fear of tumbling downwards and breaking a bone or two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stopped a little ahead, breathing heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was reckless,” Logan said, in between breaths. He had to laugh at the expression of shock that had appeared on Virgil’s face in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, I’m never reckless” Virgil replied, pouring feigned offence into his voice “We stopped a little down the slope, Newton’s second law, right?” Logan’s jaw dropped, staying open for a good five seconds before he replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell me you took that into account” Logan said incredulously. Virgil chuckled in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did too,” He responded “And I thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>were supposed to be the nerd, Lo”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you” Logan didn’t sound very convincing with the smile spreading across his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan had only just noticed he was still holding Virgil’s hand when it started to rain. He let go of it as the two of them ran towards a nearby tree, standing under it for shelter. It wasn’t going to hold them for very long, it was definitely going to be a stormy night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I hate to say I told you so-” Logan started to say when he saw Virgil’s expression of concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh just say it.” Virgil muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did tell you it was probably going to rain.” Logan finished, his voice smug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re only a minute away from home,” Virgil started “Do you want to risk it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” Logan nodded. Virgil unzipped his hoodie and threw it over their heads before they walked out from under the tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming along with me, though” Virgil muttered after a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Logan replied “I don’t really mind”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s the middle of the night and we’re stuck in the rain,” Virgil said bitterly “I’d say this walk gets a thumbs down”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, the rest of the night hasn’t been bad,” He pointed out “This is inconvenient but the rest of the night was quite pleasant”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really. I mean we get along well, I don’t see why I wouldn’t have a good time with you” Virgil chuckled before replying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I like you too, L” Logan felt his shoulders clench just as Virgil realized what he said “I mean, uh, I do like you but like, you know, we’re friends and I, well, uh…oh, hell-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil, it’s alright” Logan told him, trying not to sound disappointed. Virgil was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to say anything right now,” He sighed “I’m just saying, you’re a cool guy, Logan” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, thank you” Logan could have spent the rest of the night dissecting the meaning of </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>wondering what it was supposed to mean and why he had said it. It was likely nothing but evidently, Virgil made him irrational. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil, who was funny and careful and liked witty banter, who had eyes like the sky before a hurricane and a smile worthy of a dozen sonnets, who somehow existed in the same time period as Logan, right there in the rain as they walked back home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some part of him wanted nothing more than to tell him and it was growing, threatening to burst out. He had to tell Virgil how he felt. Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was going to tell Virgil how he felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The timing seems less than ideal” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought to himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil?” Logan heard a sound of acknowledgement from him </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, now or never” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, before speaking “If I were to, hypothetically, tell you that I liked you in the non-platonic sense, how would you react?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan was caught off-guard by Virgil suddenly stopping in his tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hypothetically”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Logan,” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe so.” Virgil stared at Logan for a few seconds. It was too dim to make out his expression. Around them, the volume of the raindrops falling against the ground next to them seemed to grow infinitely before Virgil finally spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, in this hypothetical universe, I would tell you that I felt the same way” Logan felt the tenseness he was holding in his shoulders melt away. “I thought I was making that incredibly obvious”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, no” For once, Logan didn’t feel annoyed at the massive grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? I’m constantly nervous around you, I thought it was obvious” Virgil replied. Logan seemed to finally realize just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>close </span>
  </em>
  <span>the two of them were to each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the contrary, I’d say you’re always quite smooth,” Logan replied, “Uh, does ‘smooth’ work in that sentence?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Virgil laughed. Logan took a moment to appreciate the relief coursing through his veins. For the first time, he seemed to realize just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>awkward </span>
  </em>
  <span>walking back home would have been if things turned out any different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they hadn’t, this was good. Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>god, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Virgil felt the same way he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan moved his hand forward to Virgil’s, lacing their fingers together. He took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil, may I kiss you?” He whispered, just loud enough to be audible over the rain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the rain? What a </span>
  <span>cliché,” Virgil chuckled. His voice softened as he spoke again “Yeah, I’d like that”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan smiled as he tilted his face forward towards Virgil’s, still holding onto his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, they were roommates” Virgil whispered once they pulled apart. Logan only laughed in response, earning a grin from Virgil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, getting home has taken longer than a minute” Logan said after a while “Let’s go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s go home.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't really know where I was going with this, but I hope you liked it.<br/>The title was my good friend, Shay's, idea and I just went with it because vine.<br/>Let me know what you think of this!</p><p>-Abby</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>